Senate Murders
250px|thumb|Bail & Padmé op onderzoek 250px|thumb|Halle Burtoni Senate Murders is de vijftiende aflevering van het tweede seizoen Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie). Newsreel War on many fronts! While battles are fought by Clones in the field, a different war is waged in the Galactic Senate. As heavy losses add up, a group of senators led by Halle Burtoni of Kamino propose an escalation of troop production. Senator Padmé Amidala, recognizing that more troops will only prolong the fighting, works tirelessly with her allies to introduce a bill to cut down military spending and stop the creation of more Clone Troopers.... Synopsis In de Galactic Senate woedt er zoveelste discussie. Een fractie onder leiding van Padmé Amidala wil het aantal Clone Troopers terugschroeven terwijl een fractie met Halle Burtoni van Kamino wil dat het aantal wordt vermeerderd. Mon Mothma, Bail Organa, Onaconda Farr en zijn pupil Lolo Purs steunen Padmé onvoorwaardelijk. De discussie laait hoog op en na de sessie krijgen Padmé en haar collega's onverwacht bezoek van Halle Burtoni, de ietwat verbitterde Senator van Kamino. Zij zegt dat de oorlog niet zomaar zal stoppen maar Onaconda Farr vraagt Burtoni om de Senate te verlaten. Farr heeft ondanks zijn fouten in het verleden nog steeds een grote invloed in de Senate. Wanneer Padmé en de Senators klinken op het voorstel, valt Onaconda Farr plots neer. Onaconda blijkt te zijn overleden en Silood spreekt bij zijn begrafenis. Inspecteur Tan Divo van de Coruscant Police wordt erbij gehaald om Farrs dood verder te onderzoeken. Divo onderzoekt deze zaak en verklaart niet lang later tegenover Palpatine en de Rodian delegatie dat Farr was vermoord door middel van gif. Vooral Farrs leerlinge, Lolo Purs, is aangedaan door het nieuws dat haar mentor was vermoord. Divo ondervraagt Senators Padmé Amidala, Bail Organa, Mon Mothma en Lolo Purs om na te gaan welke vijanden Farr had gemaakt in de Senate. Padmé Amidala wil absoluut het fijne weten van deze zaak omdat Onaconda Farr een vriend was van haar en haar vader. Bail Organa is bereid om haar te helpen op verzoek van Mon Mothma. Padmé vermoedt dat Halle Burtoni en Mee Deechi iets met de moord te maken hebben en ze brengt hen een bezoek met Bail. Deechi is de Umbaran Senator en de bondgenoot van Halle Burtoni. Deechi bevestigt dat hij Onaconda liet schaduwen en zegt dat ondanks ze niet altijd dezelfde mening hadden, hij wel respect had voor de Rodian. Deechi weet iets over een afspraak die Farr had in één van de havens op Coruscant. Wanneer Padmé en Bail op onderzoek uitgaan na de tip van Deechi, vinden er meerdere aanslagen plaats op hun leven. De moordenaar laat kisten vallen op de Senators en neemt ze daarna onder vuur. Padmé kan Bails leven redden wanneer hij aan de rand hangt van een platform. Tan Divo zit serieus verveeld met deze affaire, omdat Padmé het hem moeilijker had gemaakt door zelf in actie te schieten. Nu is de dader verwittigd moet hij nog zoveel extra administratie in orde brengen door deze evolutie in het onderzoek. Padmé verdenkt Senator Mee Deechi ervan deze aanslag te hebben gepleegd. Wanneer Mee Deechi met de aanslag werd geconfronteerd, wordt de Umbaran dood aangetroffen in de Galactic Senate. Divo rapporteert dat hij nu ook over deze dood een verslag zal moeten opstellen. Om de veiligheid van de Senators te garanderen, raadt Padmé op verzoek van Divo aan om samen te blijven. Lolo Purs verkiest echter om dat niet te doen en Halle Burtoni is evenmin te bespeuren in haar kantoor. Purs komt niet lang later binnengestrompeld en verklaart dat Burtoni haar heeft aangevallen. De Kaminoan wordt gearresteerd maar ontkent elke betrokkenheid bij de moord op Farr en de aanval op Purs. Zij zegt dat ze haar bewustzijn was verloren en plots ontwaakte. Tan Divo verklapt nu ook dat er gif werd gevonden in Farrs bloed dat en was gemaakt op Kamino en gif dat enkel dodelijk was voor Rodians. Toen Burtoni werd weggeleid, herinnerde Padmé zich echter dat er iets niet juist zat. Als het gif dodelijk was voor Rodians had Lolo Purs ook moeten sterven ... alleen Purs had niet gedronken toen Farr was overleden. Lolo Purs werd ontmaskerd als de moordenares van Onaconda Farr en vlucht weg met Padmé als gijzelaar. Ze was verbitterd geraakt op haar ex-mentor doordat Rodia in de Clone Wars betrokken was geraakt en zoveel had moeten lijden onder het conflict. Maar Tan Divo kan geruisloos zijn Police Droids inlichten om in actie te treden en de deur van Palpatine's Office gaat plots open wat Purs verrast. Padmé verkoopt de Rodian een flinke boks en de Purs wordt weggeleid. Daarna volgt de apotheose waaruit blijkt dat de Senate de wet om minder Clones te laten maken, heeft afgekeurd. Palpatine is bezorgd om de veiligheid en verzekert Amidala dat enkel de Clones deze oorlog kunnen winnen en voor meer veiligheid kunnen zorgen. Debuut *Lolo Purs *Halle Burtoni *Tan Divo *Mee Deechi *Stonk Cast *Catherine Taber - Padmé Amidala *Phil LaMarr - Bail Organa, Senate Guard *Tom Kenny - Lt. Tan Divo, Silood *Jennifer Hale - Lolo Purs *Jameelah McMillan - Halle Burtoni *Kath Soucie - Mon Mothma *Dee Bradley Baker - Onaconda Farr, police droid *Gideon Emery - Mee Deechi *Ian Abercrombie - Chancellor Palpatine *Tom Kane - Yoda, narrator Bron *Senate Murders op SW.com category:Televisie